


After A Long Day

by BadgersQueen



Series: Adventures of Baby Gryphon [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2045172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadgersQueen/pseuds/BadgersQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley loves coming home to his wife and kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After A Long Day

**Author's Note:**

> For Lillianorchid <3 She had a long tiring day at work & I thought she needed something special :) 
> 
>  
> 
> Meredith & Gryphon are my OC's & belong to me   
> Crowley & Gavin are not mine & belong to Supernatural

It was late afternoon when Crowley got home. The house was quiet and he looked around for his wife and children. Judging by the fact Gavin's bag wasn't hanging where it usually did, he wasn't home from school yet and Meredith's keys and purse were gone, as was Gryphon's sippy cup. She and their youngest were probably out running errands. The demon went upstairs to his and Meredith's bed room and dropped down onto the bed, kicking off his shoes and then rolling onto his side. Completely exhausted from a long twelve hour shift in hell. Crowley allowed himself to nap and relax until his wife came home.

 

A couple of hours later, he barely heard Meredith's car pull up into the driveway nor the sounds of the front door opening and closing. He didn't even register the small patter of feet as Gryphon climbed up the stairs on his hands and feet and came up the hallway, his stuffed giraffe in hand. The toddler wandered into his parents room and saw his father laying on the bed. Gryphon smiled happily and toddled over. He saw that his father was fast asleep but just leaned on the bed and reached out with a little hand and shook his arm. "Dadda?" Gryphon asked, giggling. Crowley made a face in his sleep and then opened his eyes to see his son looking up at him over the side of the bed. Crowley smiled sleepily and then massaged the bridge of his nose and woke himself up.

"Dadda!" Gryphon shouted happily and loudly as his father sat up.

"Hey you", Crowley chuckled and picked him up, setting him on his lap, "You help mommy get food?" he ruffled Gryphon's hair and kissed his head.

"Bought lots", Gryphon told him and then leaned in and snuggled against him. He'd missed him all day and was glad to have him home. 

Crowley hugged him back, rubbing his back gently and leaning his chin on his son's head. He smiled down at him, watching him play with his giraffe and then glanced up as Meredith came around the corner of the door way. No doubt wondering where her son had toddle off too. She smiled and crossed the room to him. 

"Hiya handsome, have a nice nap?" She asked, sitting down next to him. Her fingers in his hair. Meredith had seen how tired he looked and she just wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a kiss. 

Crowley moved into her kiss, loving how she always welcomed him home. He smiled and kissed her back, "Not as nice as when you're next to me", he stated.

"Dadda sleep?" Gryphon wanted to know, glancing at him.

"He had a long day at work", Meredith smiled and nodded her head, "He needed a nap like you do every day", she reached over and brushed her fingers through Gryphon's hair, trying to push his bangs out of his face. She then stood up and took Gryphon into her arms. Holding her son with one arm, she put her other hand to her husband's face, "Why don't you go relax in the tub for a bit while I make you dinner", she smiled warmly and kissed him again.

"You're too good to me, darling", Crowley smiled at her and got up, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her back, before tickling Gryphon and making the toddler giggle uncontrollably. He laughed, "What do you say little man, want to relax with daddy?"

"Yeah!" Gryphon exclaimed happily.

Meredith laughed and shook her head and kissed her son's cheek, making him giggle even more. Crowley took the toddler and wandered into the bathroom. Meredith stopped to watch her husband undress and she couldn't help but laugh to herself as Gryphon tried to follow his lead and get undressed himself. Shaking her head again at how adorable her son and husband were, she went downstairs to start dinner. Crowley helped his son get undressed and made sure the water in the tub wasn't too hot and that the tub wasn't too over filled. He put Gryphon in first and then stepped into the tub. He sat down at one end and grabbed the bottle of bath soap.

"Bubb-bells!" The toddler stated, splashing the water.

Crowley chuckled and squirted some of the soap into the water. Gryphon went over and sat in his father's lap and played with the bubbles that now consumed most of the water. Crowley even grabbed the small bag of multi-colored rubber ducks that hung next to the tub and dumped them into the water, making Gryphon laugh with giddy excitement. He then just relaxed against the side of the tub, watching his son splash and play for the next half hour or so.

 

By the time dinner was ready, Crowley came down stairs with Gryphon. The toddler was just in a diaper since he couldn't coax him back into his clothes. Gavin was helping his mother set the table while she finished getting everything ready. Gavin laughed as Gryphon toddled about the kitchen, following after their father. Crowley came up behind his wife and kissed her cheek, watching her finish up cooking. Meredith smiled and kissed his nose. 

"You sit, I got this", She told him.

"You sure?" Crowley asked, reaching to help her.

"I'm sure, go sit", Meredith told him, smiling and kissing him again.

Gavin and Crowley sat down while Meredith plated food and put things on the table. Gryphon had gotten a hold of his sippy cup and was standing by his mother's chair waiting for her to sit down. Meredith smiled at her son and picked him up and sat him in her lap. She had a special plate for him next to hers. Gryphon set down his sippy cup, in favor of munching on cut up hot dogs. Crowley chuckled and watched Meredith tend to her son as she ate from her plate in front of her. 

"Mum, I've got him, you eat", Gavin laughed, standing up and taking his baby brother and setting him in his lap instead. He moved Gryphon's plate next to his and placed his cup near it.

Meredith smiled at her boys, watching Gryphon trying to share his food with his big brother. Crowley burst out laughing as Gryphon tried to put the piece of hot dog to Gavin's mouth so he could eat it. Gavin of course declined and tried to coax him to eat his own food. Meredith turned and looked at her husband, loving when he smiled and laughed and just relaxed. He caught her eye and smirked at her, reaching over and taking her hand. Holding it. He loved coming home to her, to this. Loving seeing her and his sons safe and happy. "I love you" Crowley mouthed to her, gazing at her affectionately and Meredith blushed, as she had always done during their years of being together. "I love you too", she mouthed back.


End file.
